Le fil d'Ariane
by Jadzabel
Summary: Dis Sirius, où es-tu ?" "C’est plus drôle Sirius. Plus du tout." Remus attend depuis longtemps devant le voile. Et Remus en a assez d'attendre.
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Jadza_

_Genre : slash RL/SB ou SB/RL_

_Diclaimer : de toute évidence, je ne suis pas JKR. Et je ne risque pas de gagner grand chose avec cet OS... mis à part quelques reviews (j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu...)_

**Le fil d'Ariane**

_**Partie I**_

Dis Sirius, où es-tu ?

Ils disent tous que tu es mort. Mais tu ne peux pas être mort. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Il n'y a pas de cadavre sur lequel pleurer donc il n'y a pas de mort. Juste une disparition.

Tu as disparu Sirius. Mais où te cache tu?

C'est plus drôle Sirius. Plus du tout. On est plus à Poudlard. On est devenu adulte maintenant. C'est fini les coups foireux. Je sais que tu vas revenir, comme toujours, avec ce sourire détestable aux coins des lèvres. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Le sourire suffisant, satisfait et ravi qu'on se soit inquiété.

Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je te connais. Et ta blague n'est pas drôle du tout. Je suis fâché là. Je t'en veux. Terriblement. Ça fait quand même un certain temps que je campe devant ce voile en attendant que tu te décide à revenir. Je sais pas combien de jours, mais beaucoup. Des semaines même. Et c'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout.

Les oubliators non plus ne trouvent pas ça drôle. Ils ont tout essayé pour me déloger. Heureusement que je sais me défendre. Un bon nombre doit être à Ste Mangouste maintenant. Les aurors guettent un signe de faiblesse de ma part. Je les entends derrière la porte. Ils jurent, ils pestent. Apparemment ils comptent me réserver une place à Azkaban si je ne sort pas d'ici. Mais je ne sortirais pas. Pas sans toi.

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller à Azkaban maintenant. Pourtant, j'aurais tout fait pour y aller une période. Mais ce bon vieux Dumby m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis maintenant que tu n'y es plus, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt.

Non maintenant tu te cache derrière un voile et tu laisse tout le monde croire que tu es mort. Très drôle Padfoot. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Celle là a déjà perdue toute saveur. Et elle est extrêmement cruelle.

Je te hais Sirius. Vraiment. Non. Bien sur que non, je suis pas crédible. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, quoi que tu fasses. Cette histoire avec Snape l'a prouvé. Mais tu es cruel. Et tu le sais.

Tu m'abandonne toi aussi. Malgré vos promesses. Je m'en suis toujours douté mais pourtant. J'ai voulu y croire. c'est tellement humain l'espoir. Mais je suis totalement seul maintenant. D'abords James. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Lily. Et puis vu qu'ils sont morts tous les deux, ils sont tout excusés. Et puis Peter. Non ne parlons pas de ce rat.

Mais toi. Déjà tu t'es débrouillé pour finir à Azkaban sans moi. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Tu l'as toujours su, j'en suis sûr. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à te revoir. J'ai fais comme toi : j'ai ruminé seul dans mon coin.

Si tu m'en avais parlé, la vermine ne s'en serait pas sortie. James était peut-être ton meilleur ami, mais c'était aussi mon ami.

Et voilà que tu m'abandonne encore. Et une fois de plus sans un mot. Tu es vraiment cruel.

Tu avais donc deviné ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloigné de moi ? Ça y est ? Je te dégoute à ce point ?

Tu aurais pu me le dire tout simplement tu sais. j'aurais compris. Je t'aurais foutu la paix. Tu me connais pourtant. Je suis tellement calme et raisonnable. Tu t'es foutu de moi si souvent à Poudlard à cause de ça.

Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis plus calme et raisonnable maintenant. Finalement ma patience avait bien des limites. Et je les ai atteintes.

J'ai les crocs. J'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis là. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Au fond de moi, le loup grogne. Il ne supporte pas la faim lui. Il cherche à prendre le contrôle. Mais n'y parviendra pas avant la prochaine pleine lune. D'ailleurs c'est quand ?

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas sur toi pour la pleine lune. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, on mettra les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute et tu ne me verra plus. Je te le jure.

Ton comportement est vraiment puéril Sirius Black. Que tu ne veilles pas me voir je peux le comprendre, mais pense un peu à Harry ! Il te croit mort bordel ! Il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts autour de lui ! Il n'a plus que toi ! Reviens au moins pour lui !

Je sais que tu es vivant de toute façon. J'en ai la preuve. Si, si. Tu te souviens de cette cape que vous m'aviez offerts pour notre dernier noël à Poudlard ? Celle que Lily vous avait aidé à broder ? Je la porte en ce moment.

Elle était belle avec vos trois animagus enchantés qui se baladaient sur le tissus noir. Le loup-garou est très réussi aussi. Et elle tient bien chaud en plus... Mais là n'est pas la question. L'enchantement a été sacrément bien réussi je dois dire. Car quand James est mort, le Prongs brodé a changé de couleur, pour une teinte argentée, un peu comme les fantômes tu vois. Et Wormtail a commencé à se cacher. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à le retrouver quand j'ai voulu arracher son fil. Il s'était planqué tout en bas de la cape dans l'ourlet... Mais je m'éloigne.

Devine Sirius ! Et oui, il y a toujours un gros chien NOIR qui se balade dessus !

Alors maintenant tu sors ?

Non toujours pas. Très bien. Tu l'auras cherché Sirius. Je viens te chercher !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur **: Jadza (ou Jadzabel, kami-sama, maitre, l'autre-débile-là, ou tout autre surnom de votre invention)_

_**Genre** : léger slash RL/SB ou SB/RL_

_**Diclaimer** : de toute évidence, je ne suis pas JKR. Et je ne risque pas de gagner grand chose avec cet OS... mis à part quelques reviews (j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu...)_

_**Note** : désolée de poster si tard, mais pas internet chez moi, perte de clé usb, toussa toussa. En espérant que cette suite ne sera pas trop décevante. Un épilogue est en cours. Il risque d'ailleurs de de devenir une troisième partie d'ailleurs... Ça dépendra de sa longueur (décente ou non... au vu de mes deux premiers chapitres, je place la barre très bas...)_

_**Note bis** : j'écris rarement à la première personne. En général j'évite, plus encore pour des personnages masculins. J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop, que je ne suis pas trop maladroite à cet exercice... _

_Voilà, je vous laisse à une partie deux sans surprise, car tous les indices sont déjà dans la une, vous avez eux tout le temps de les découvrir je suppose..._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews._

_

* * *

  
_

**Le fil d'Ariane**

_Alors maintenant tu sors ?_

_Non toujours pas. Très bien. Tu l'auras cherché Sirius. Je viens te chercher !_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Partie II**_

Je me lève lentement car ma tête tourne un peu. Ça y est, je m'avance vers ce fichu voile. Je l'imaginais plus doux. En réalité il est plutôt rêche.

Voilà, je bascule vers ta cachette. Arf, la cape a du se coincer quelque part car elle m'étrangle en me tirant en arrière. Je tire un peu dessus et elle semble se débloquer.

Bien. Où ai-je donc atterrit... Il fait noir ici. Et lumos ne fonctionne pas. Ma baguette m'a l'air totalement inutile ici. Tant pis, je peux compter sur mes autres sens pour te trouver à coup sur.

L'obscurité est totale ici, le silence aussi. Le silence est pesant. Je n'entend rien, pas même le frottement de mes vêtements lorsque je bouge, pas même le bruit de mes pas. Mes pieds ne se reposent sur aucun sol et je n'ai rencontré aucun mur. En fait je suis nul part. Immobile j'ai l'impression de dériver, en bougeant je reste immobile. Mes pupilles ne s'habituent pas aux ténèbres, bien au contraire car il semble faire de plus en plus noir.

Noir. Je cherche Black dans le noir. Sirius ? Sirius ! Non même en criant ma voix ne produit aucun son.

Mais au milieu de ce douloureux désert sensoriel, je perçoit tout à coup quelque chose. À l'intérieur de moi.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Non !

Mais pourtant le loup est là, en train de sortir. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je laisse glisser ma cape pour ne pas la déchirer.

Ça fait mal. Tellement mal. La colère. La rage. La douleur.

Comment j'ai pu oublier la pleine lune ! J'ai tellement perdu la notion de temps. Et je ne pensais pas que cette malédiction me poursuivrait même dans ce lieu étrange...

La douleur. Les os qui se brisent avant de se transformer. Qui déchirent la peau. Ce corps qui se tend, se tord, se déforme, se difforme. La douleur. Ces cheveux qui semble se rétracter, comme pour rentrer dans mon crane. La face qui s'allonge, cette fourrure qui sort de partout. La douleur.

La fureur aussi.

Ici, la violence du loup est décuplée. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à attaquer. Parce qu'il est seul. Et qu'il est perdu. Il n'est nul part. Alors le loup hurle. Il déverse sa rage. Et ses cris, contrairement aux miens, déchirent le silence. Ils résonnent dans ce vide.

Mais ce n'est pas assez. Alors le loup mord, le loup griffe, le loup déchire tout ce qui l'entoure. Mais il n'y a rien autour. Rien que lui. Alors c'est lui qu'il mord, griffe et déchire. Et ses cris de rages se chargent aussi de douleur. Mais il continue.

Et comme le loup est moi, comme je suis le loup, nos émotions se mêlent. Il m'emplit de sa rage, je l'emplit de ma peine. Et les cris de douleurs se mêlent de sanglots. La douleur n'est pas seulement physique.

Le loup continue à hurler. Le loup continue à se débattre. Autour de lui, il n'y a que silence et vide.

Puis d'un coup, une odeur. Familière, rassurante. Alors le loup se fige, les griffes toujours plantées dans son torse. Il inspire. Comme pour se nourrir de cette odeur. Une odeur qui se rapproche.

Padfoot.

Le loup se calme un peu, ses hurlements deviennent de plus en plus proche de sanglots. Puis une fourrure contre la sienne. Un contact si doux, si chaud.

Alors le loup se calme, le colle contre le chien. Et ne hurle plus. S'il le pouvait, il pleurerait.

Le loup reconnaît le chien. Et ça fait si longtemps. Tant de transformation seul, sans lui. Et le revoilà, dans cette endroit étrange.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le loup aime le chien. Tout comme moi j'aime l'homme.

Au fond du loup, je pleure. De joie de le revoir, de peine de bientôt le perdre pour toujours. Le loup apaisé par le chien va me haïr de son absence les fois suivantes. Il devinera que c'est de ma faute. Il me punira. Il sera d'autant plus violent. Et peut-être que ce sera la fin. Tué par le loup, deuxième cause de mortalité chez les lycanthropes, juste après tué par l'humain. Deux formes de suicide, se détruire pour détruire l'autre.

Le loup passe une patte possessive autour du chien. Et le mord d'abord à l'épaule tandis que Padfoot baisse la tête en signe de soumission. Le loup le marque, lui fait comprendre qu'il lui appartient. Et l'autre lui répond en jappant faiblement.

Puis ils jouent tous les deux, se chahutent, se blottissent. Je n'ai jamais autant jalousé le loup. Je suis fatigué. Tellement épuisé.

La première chose (et la seule) que je vois en me réveillant : ses yeux noirs fixés sur moi. Une expression que je ne peux déchiffrer. Ensuite vient la douleur. Je referme les yeux. Une langue râpeuse lèche mes plaies, une douce fourrure réchauffe ma peau. Comme avant.

Je gémis, mais encore une fois aucun son ne sort. Je frissonne. Une cape se pose sur moi. Ma cape. Un corps s'allonge contre le mien. Le sien.

C'est tellement magique que je n'ose plus bouger. Je pourrais mourir ici, ça serait parfait. Mais je ne meurt pas. j'ai toujours aussi mal. Je sens mon sang s'écouler de mes blessures. Et en même temps, je me sens si bien.

Instinctivement, je passe mon bras autour de lui, comme pour le retenir. Il se laisse faire, se blottit encore plus contre moi.

Mon autre main s'agrippe à la cape. Cette cape qui m'a permis de le retrouver. Je cherche du bout des doigts le chien noir brodé. Mais je ne trouve que Prongs. Je ne trouve même pas le grand loup-garou. Que c'est-il donc passé ? Puis en bas de la cape. Je sens enfin une patte. Puis deux. Mais pas le reste. Un fil. Comme lorsque j'ai arraché Wormtail. Non ! Je ne veux pas que Patfoot disparaisse de la cape !

Mes doigts s'enroulent autour du fil. Je tire doucement. Le fil ne viens pas, c'est nous qui bougeons. Je m'accroche plus fermement à Sirius. Il se tient lui aussi à moi. Et j'enroule le fil autour de mes doigts, ma main, mon poignet, mon bras. Et nous avançons encore et encore.

Puis d'un coup, le contact rêche. Le voile. Et un choc douloureux en atteignant le sol. La lumière qui agresse mes paupières closes. Le bruit qui me vrille la tête. Et encore la douleur, le sang. Et mon bras autour de Sirius. Et sa voix qui m'appelle doucement.

« Moony... »

Je ne parviens pas à lui répondre.

La lumière, le bruit. Ravi d'être à nouveau dans le monde des humains.

Puis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur** : Jadza_

_**Genre **: slash très très léger finalement_

_**Diclaimer** : de toute évidence, je ne suis pas JKR. Et je ne risque pas de gagner grand chose avec cet écrit... mis à part quelques reviews (j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu...)_

_**Note** : en fin de chapitre, pour pas vous spoiler..._

**Le fil d'Ariane**

_**Partie III**_

Ouvrir les yeux. Être agressé par la lumière. Les refermer.

Les yeux clos, un rapide état des lieux. J'ai mal au torse et au bras, mais rien d'insupportable. Je suis allongé sur un lit relativement confortable (d'accord, pour moi, n'importe quel lit fait l'affaire tant qu'il y a un matelas...). L'endroit est calme, même si quelques bruits de pas et de voix me parviennent. Des odeurs assez douces, mélange de sorts antiseptiques et de potions de soin. Un hôpital.

Je perçois une présence près de moi. Et finit par me décider à ouvrir -précautionneusement- les yeux.

« Bonjour Professeur.  
- Harry ?  
- Lui même. Pas trop mal ? Les médico-mages ont fait de leur mieux, mais vu vos blessures, ça va prendre encore un peu de temps...  
- Merci. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?  
- Pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier... T'as dormi un peu plus de 12h je crois.  
- Ah. Je pense que c'est ton tour maintenant, t'as vraiment l'air crevé.  
- Mes cernes ne concurrenceront jamais les tiennes professeur. Et je pouvais pas le laisser seul ici. D'ailleurs, je vous laisse... »

Intrigué, me redresse un peu pour regarder dans la direction qu'il m'indique en sortant. Au pied du lit, un gros chien noir me fixe un instant, puis plop. Sirius, le seul, le vrai, l'unique. Juste devant moi.

Self-control Remus. Self-control. C'est bien ma spécialité pourtant?

A croire que je l'ai usé. Avec l'âge, certains s'assagissent. Moi, c'est l'inverse apparemment.

Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs à l'expression indéchiffrable. Auparavant, je parvenais à chaque fois à décoder le langage de ses yeux. Mais Azkaban les a brisés. Seul la douleur reste lisible, toujours là, gravée dans le moindre de ses traits, paroles et gestes.

C'est l'une des raisons qui me font éviter son regard désormais. Son regard me tue. Je garde la tête désespérément baissée.

« Moony. »

Cette voix grave et envoutante. Elle était chaude autrefois, rieuse, parfois moqueuse. Maintenant, elle est toujours magnifique, elle me donne toujours des frissons, mais elle est grave dans les deux sens du terme. Je relève la tête, attendant nerveusement la suite.

Une suite qui n'arrive pas. Un silence qui s'installe. Pas l'un de ceux confortable et relaxant que nous partagions parfois. Non, un silence écrasant, assourdi par les non-dits. Maladroitement, je tente de le rompre :

« Je suis...  
- bien à Ste Mangouste, oui.  
- Alors comment...  
- je suis ici ? » m'interrompe-il encore une fois. J'aime cette manie de terminer mes phrases, répondre à mes questions avant qu'elles ne soit formulées. Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé entre nous. « Je suppose qu'être présenté comme le chien du célèbre Harry Potter ouvre certaines portes...  
- Patfoot, chien fidèle. Qui aurait pu le croire. »

Face à sa légère grimace, je ne peux retenir un rire. Léger lui aussi, j'ai suffisamment mal comme ça.

Puis a nouveau, le silence. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Ce silence me fait mal au crâne.

« Merci.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour m'avoir ramené.  
- Non c'est à moi de te remercier.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- D'avoir été là... »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Encore ramener mon souci lunaire sur le tapis. Mais j'aurais vraiment pu y rester. Ça sera peut-être le cas la prochaine fois.

Sirius s'est approché. Sa main survole doucement un large bandage sur mon torse. Elle glisse au dessus d'autre cicatrices un peu plus anciennes, s'attarde sur les nombreuses qu'il ne connait pas. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Ce que j'y devine me fait suffisamment mal, pas besoin d'en avoir confirmation.

« Je suis désolé Moony.  
- Désolé de quoi ?  
- Les pleines lune... Ne pas avoir été présent.  
- Mais, c'était...  
- Après l'évasion je veux dire. Comment j'ai pu l'ignorer, comment j'ai pu fuir pendant que toi.. »

Je suis là, incapable de répondre, la gorge trop sèche, l'esprit troublé. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de chercher quelque chose de cohérent à répondre. Son regard qui me cherche puis se détourne à chaque fois n'arrange rien.

« Dit Moony, tu me laisseras être là, les prochaines fois ?  
- Comm...  
- Promets moi de ne plus passer de pleines lunes sans moi, s'il te plait !  
- Mais...  
- Même si je peux pas sortir, on trouvera bien un endroit dans ma fichu baraque, tu veux bien ? »

Et je suis là, muet, les yeux ronds. Pour le self-control on repassera. Sirius poursuit toujours, mais d'une voix hésitante, de plus en plus faible.

« Même si je peux rien faire, même si je suis condamné à rester à vie enfermé dans cette piaule maudite, au moins je serai un peu utile de temps en temps, non ? Parce que dans ces moments là, t'as besoin de moi, hein ! Tout comme moi j'ai.... »

Sa voix devient si faible qu'elle est presque inaudible. Presque. Mais j'ai certainement du déformer cette fin de phrase, la remplacer par ce dont j'ai tant rêvé.

« J'ai tellement... »

Oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de rêver...

« Alors, tu viendras au 12, square Grimmaurd ?  
- Bien sur ! Pourquoi je refuserais? »

Comment peut-il présenter ça comme une supplique de sa part, alors qu'il me sauve la vie ? Comment peut-il imaginer que je refuse une proposition qui fait tant plaisir. Bon c'est vrai que sous le coup de la surprise, j'ai peut-être pas été très démonstratif. Néanmoins ma réponse le rassure, faisant même naître un début de sourire sur ses lèvres déséchées. Puis subitement, il redeviens pensif, et d'une voix un peu timide dont je l'aurais jamais cru capable :

« D'ailleurs, si tu veux, peut-être... Elle est grande cette maison alors, si... Entre deux missions, de temps en temps, ou quand tu le souhaiterais... Elle sera peut-être moins détestable cette baraque si j'ai quelqu'un avec qui la partager... Alors si tu veux bien... T'y installer.  
- Avec plaisir Sirius. »

Cette fois ci, un grand sourire envahi mes lèvres. Même si je me doute bien que ses paroles n'ont absolument pas la portée que je veux leur attribuer. Même si elles n'ont pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi. Ça suffit à me rendre heureux.

Soulagé, il me sourit en retour. Le silence qui suis est bien plus agréable que les précédents. Comme avant, quand nous étions ado. Je suis là, sur ce lit, ressentant sa présence près de moi, rêvant à notre future colocation.

« Au fait, comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas mort ? »

Que lui répondre ? Probablement la vérité. A supposer que je la connaisse.

Mais je ne suis pas en état d'y réfléchir. Je ne parviens pas à étouffer mes bâillements, je sens mes yeux se fermer malgré mes effort. Mes mains remontent machinalement le drap bien trop fin pour me tenir chaud.

Alors il n'insiste pas. Il y a juste un plop. Et un gros chien noir qui bondit sur mon lit d'hôpital et se colle contre moi autant que mes blessures le lui permettent.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire un peu idiot, mais je me sens tellement bien. Je l'enlace comme pour l'empêcher de repartir pendant mon sommeil, savourant cette douce et tiède fourrure contre ma peau et entre mes doigts. Et je parviens tout de même à lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de sombrer :

« Parce qu'il m'est impossible de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus. »

_.oO FiN Oo._

_**Note **:Encore énormément de temps pour poster ces quelques lignes... J'ai eu du mal a rédiger cette partie (qui n'est pas un épilogue finalement). J'ai plusieurs fois perdu le contrôle et j'ai dû le réécrire à chaque fois. J'ai des difficultés à écrire des dialogues, j'espère ne m'en être pas trop mal tirée quand même. Ils partent toujours dans tous les sens, j'hésite sur la présentation, les interlocuteurs n'en font qu'à leur têtes, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux... Même si une fois de plus mes personnages m'ont totalement embarqué là où ils le souhaitent... _

_Une discussion entre Remus et Sirius était inévitable, impossible de me défiler. Il y avait tellement de non-dits entre eux. Il en reste presque autant lorsque j'écris le mot fin, mais j'ai ouvert la porte, vers un certain nombre de futurs probables. _

_J'ai finalement décidé de laisser le passage avec Harry, en pleine mutation dans sa relation avec Remus (qu'il appelle encore Professeur). Je trouve son rôle plus important que je l'ai écrit dans la relation Remus-Sirius. Comprendra qui pourra._

_._

_Je suppose que cette fin dois en décevoir certain/e, laissant peut-être un goût frustrant d'inachevé. Mais je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez concernant leur relation : **je me suis contentée d'ouvrir cette porte**. D'ailleurs le mot fin ne signifie rien : rien n'est jamais tout à fait fini. Je me suis juste arrêtée là ou il me semblait naturel : sur le pas de la porte, pudiquement. **C'est à vous d'imaginer la suite** (voir même de l'écrire si vous le souhaitez) que vous imaginez. Un grand nombre est possible : une **simple amitié avec ou sans ambiguïté** (j'ai remarqué que vous étiez nombreuses, les non yaoïstes à lire cette histoire, ça m'a fait très plaisir aussi), **un amour** **réciproque ou non, platonique ou non**... Malgré tous les sous-entendus pas très subtils sur les sentiment de Remus, ils sont suffisamment implicite pour être ignorés par ceux et celles qui le souhaitent. Alors **à vous de jouer.**_


End file.
